Talk:Massively multiplayer online role-playing game
I think this page should stay. The term MMORPG is much more common than the term CMORPG that they made up for Guild Wars. The distiction between the two is tenuous at best. Both systems involve people from around the world who can all play at the same time. All such games limit group size, and many these days also feature instanced areas where only your group may venture. The way i read the marketing literature, the intended distinction between 'C' and 'M' has to do with the method in which Guild Wars employs PvP gameplay. Not with the way grouping works. --Squeg 09:47, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) :Just to play devils advocate with myself. It does seem that the chances of someone coming to read about guild wars when they don't already know what this term means, seems small to me. So maybe it's just fluff. --Squeg 18:44, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- Skuld, why do you feel it is unrelated? --Karlos 14:56, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) Most recent Delete Request It appears that Skuld REALLY hates this article. He posted a delete request in Oct 2005 which Karlos removed, and has now added it again in May 2006. I vote for keeping the article. It is relevant as most players and magazine articles still refer to GW as a MMORPG. The article is linked to by several other articles which use it to clarify the terminology used in those other articles. --I am 161.88 18:42, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Usually classified? Pretty much everyone except ANet calles it an MMORPG. "Guild Wars" MMORPG gets about a hundred times as many hits on google as "Guild Warsp" CORPG. -- Gordon Ecker 18:50, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :CORPG is simply a marketing term from ArenaNet to attempt to differenciate it from other games in the online RPG genre - because it does things a little differently (it isn't truely massive and it also has a focus on balanced competitive play). I don't think that it has much traction outside of conversations about Guild Wars. MMORPG is a generic term for all online games with an RPG element, and is likely the generally accepted and understood genre of the game. :So - if you follow ArenaNet's marketing lead you call it a CORPG, otherwise you call it an MMORPG. CORPG as an independant genre may still gain some traction as similar games come online; Fury, for instance, terms itself the "ultimate competitive online role playing game". :Perhaps if you consider it to be both where the CORPG genre is a subset of MMORPG then neither term is more correct than the other? --Aspectacle 19:59, 3 September 2006 (CDT) MMORPG's meaning Because I want to share it with the world my little joke and don't want to put it in the main article I'd like to just say "Many Men Onling Role Playing Girls" seems to be an accurate meaning to the anagram... Lu Zon 05:36, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Would be funny if: 1. You came up with that yourself and we hadn't already heard it 500 times. 2. If there were any messurable amount of people actually roleplaying in GW. 193.44.6.146 20:29, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::I find the fact that it took nearly a year and a half to get a response on that pretty funny on its own. -- -- talkpage 20:47, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ya RT 20:49, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::In the guy's defense, I've never heard it before, and find it pretty funny (coincidentally I have more female than male characters ;D) -Meridan 21:47, 24 February 2008 (UTC)